Memory
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Who was the first to accept Francoeur? Who was the first to touch Grizabella? The brief meeting of two outcasts.


Ночь. Тихо светит луна. Одинокий тёмный силуэт, горбясь и пригибаясь, скользит по узкой улице Парижа. Когда он замирает, настороженно озираясь вокруг, можно разглядеть его шесть длинных тонких лап, острые шипы на спине и кривые жвала.

Огромное насекомое не знает, чем умудрилось прогневить небеса. Странный большой мир, где он оказался, не несёт ему ничего, кроме боли. «Монстр в Париже»… Чем он заслужил такое? Неужели всего лишь внешностью?.. Или он делает что-то не так?.. Как бы узнать…

Выйдя на открытое пространство, монстр останавливается. Сверху таинственно и холодно наблюдает луна, и насекомому кажется, что она единственная в этом мире понимает его страдания. Лёгкий прыжок – и монстр приземляется на крышу невысокого дома.

Взгляд его огромных оранжевых глаз устремляется в небо. Словно испугавшись, луна скрывается за набежавшим облаком, и монстр издаёт полный разочарования вздох. Неужели даже луна боится его?.. Прячется, стоит ему лишь взглянуть на неё?.. Насколько же он тогда безобразен…

Где-то рядом раздаётся пронзительное «мяу», и монстр вздрагивает от неожиданности. Вжавшись в черепицу, он замечает у трубы тощую, облезлую кошку. Та, будто не видя монстра, хромая бредёт по этой же крыше, и её мяуканье, всё пронзительней и печальней, проникает монстру в самую душу…

При желании, разные животные могут понимать друг друга. И сейчас, вслушиваясь в тоскливое, жалобное мяуканье, монстр различает в нём невыносимо прекрасную мелодию и слова, полные невообразимой печали…

_Память…_

_Я одна в лунном свете…_

_Снова грежу о прошлом,_

_О былой красоте…_

_Снова вижу растаявшее счастье своё,_

_Каждый светлый прошлый день…_

Монстр замирает, опасаясь даже дышать. Хоть и прекрасная, песня полна такой боли, что насекомому становится почти стыдно за свою слабость. То, что совсем недавно казалось ему глубоким горем, меркнет рядом с горем кошки.

_Дымный вечер злого дня,_

_Прогорклый утра запах…_

_Бледнеет ночь,_

_И новый день тихонько_

_Бредёт на мягких лапах…_

Монстр осторожно приподнимается. Боясь спугнуть певицу, он медленно крадётся к ней, жадно вбирая в себя её песню.

_Солнце…_

_Юный свет новой жизни…_

_Я должна ждать рассвета_

_И подняться с колен…_

_И с восходом, я знаю, станет памятью ночь,_

_И начнётся новый день…_

Шаг… ещё один… Монстр снова останавливается, едва сдерживая стон. Отчаяние, текущее сквозь слова, становится почти осязаемым – ледяным и колючим, и кошка дрожит, как на холодном жестоком ветру. Забыв обо всём, монстр протягивает к ней лапу… Сделать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы облегчить эту дикую боль, рвущую сердце в клочья!..

_Боже!.._

_Как легко меня бросить!.._

_Я прошу вас о ласке,_

_Прикоснитесь ко мне!.._

_Лишь дотроньтесь -_

_И вы поймёте счастия суть!.._

Длинная тонкая лапа застывает. Последний миг сомнения – и она опускается на встрёпанный тощий загривок, робко проводит по спутанной тусклой шерсти. Кошка вздыхает, словно сбрасывая с себя оковы тяжёлого кошмара. Она оглядывается, и насекомое впервые видит её жалобные, слезящиеся глаза…

_Пусть начнётся новый день…_

Монстр сглатывает ком в горле. Уже не колеблясь, он бережно поднимает кошку и прижимает к твёрдой хитиновой груди. Одна из его лап нежно скользит под подбородок зверя, и кошка прикрывает глаза, принимая ласку. Спустя минуту, растянувшуюся вечностью, монстр слышит тихое:

– Спасибо…

Монстр застывает, с удивлением глядя в пронзительные кошачьи глаза.

– Кто ты? И зачем… почему ты это сделал? – глаза проникают глубоко в душу, ждут ответа. Монстр вздыхает, боясь собственных слов.

– Я… Не знаю. Наверное, блоха… или монстр… Люди считают, что монстр… – он отводит взгляд. – И мне стало жаль тебя. Ты пела так красиво… и просила прикоснуться… А кто ты и почему ты плачешь? – в свою очередь спрашивает он.

Кошка тоже вздыхает.

– Гризабелла, – представляется она. – Гризабелла из Джелли-Котов… – она зажмуривается в попытке сдержать новые слёзы. – Но я не могу вернуться в свой клан, они больше не принимают меня… Я изгой…

Монстр молчит, не зная, что ответить на это. Совладав с собой, Гризабелла открывает глаза и снова глядит на него.

– А как зовут тебя? У тебя есть имя?

Монстр качает головой.

– Я даже не знаю, что это такое, - печально признаётся он.

– Нет имени? Бедняжка…

Монстр с грустью кивает.

– И ещё… ты пела о счастье, – говорит он. – Если прикоснуться к тебе, можно понять, что такое счастье.

– И как? Ты понял? – и монстр впервые видит, как кошка робко улыбается.

– Пока не знаю…

Кошка вновь улыбается, ласково и открыто, и прижимается к нему всем телом, наполняя монстра мягким живым теплом и утешающим мурлыканьем. Поддавшись древним кошачьим чарам, насекомое блаженно замирает, и в его груди, отвечая кошке, рождается такое же мурчание…

– А теперь?

Монстр умиротворённо вздыхает, и его лапы благодарно гладят спутанный, засаленный мех.

– У тебя доброе и честное сердце, – шепчет ему Гризабелла. – Ты заслуживаешь и красивого имени, и счастья… Я не могу помочь тебе, но от всей души желаю тебе добра.

– Ты уже помогла, – уверяет монстр и тоже улыбается. – Память… наверное, у тебя прекрасные воспоминания о прошлом. Я тоже не могу помочь, но очень хочу, чтобы тебе было так же хорошо, как прежде… Чтобы не только твоё прошлое было прекрасным…

Гризабелла вновь мурлычет, и монстр умолкает, наслаждаясь нежным звуком. Прижавшись друг к другу, оба глядят на далёкий горизонт зубчатых крыш, где, разгоняя туман, уже блещут первые лучи восходящего солнца.


End file.
